Shadow of the All Spark
by centipedegirl
Summary: MECH found so much, has seen so much but now they know too much. MECH revitalized the ultimate hunter at the cost of the human carrier in hopes to control and possess the power over the Transformers technology. Trouble is, project K remembers everything; the abuse, the murders, Conner's twisted crimes, Airachnid, Jodie's suicide and Destiny's death...she remembers everything...


Sorry I've not been posting can't do it at school any more.

Doing it on uncles phone.

Introduction.

Humans think that the Deceticons are frightening, think again? MECH found the human the that possess the DNA of a species time forgot; a species whose war was that dangerous it would put the Cybertron war to shame. Finding the source was a problem as the DNA had passed through generations to a girl with no family, no friends and one wish; to end it all.

It was a opportunity that Silas couldn't refuse and so began the test until the carrier died and her blood revitalized the most feared species; a Walker. Trouble was, Project K remembered everything; her human life, the abuse, Jodie's suicide, Connors twisted mind, Airachnid, the murders and Destiny's death...she remembers everything and she has a taste for vengeance...

* * *

Chapter 1

Problems and fraggin' nightmares.

_'He keeps on hurting me!' The eight- year- old sobbed in her sweaty palms._

_'How bad?' The ten- year- old asked, and the child slowly lifted up her sleeve to show the many cuts that carved his signature._

_So bad..._

_'Chelsea, i'm pregnant!' The twelve- year- old confessed in a broken state._

_'By who?' Was there any point in asking? She already knew the answer but had prayed he would never do this...not to his own sister! _

_'Him!' The sick bastared!_

_Too bad..._

_'I'm sorry, Chelsea, i just can't take this any more.' Chelsea understood her friends words and handed over the gun._

_'Be free, Jodie,' Chelsea ordered and Jodie smiled._

_'Take care of him?' _

_'Of both of them.' Jodie smiled and pointed the pistol to her temple. _

_'I love you.' Her final words before she pulled the trigger._

_'And i you.' Shadows final caged her._

_Too late_

Potassium writhed and cried out as the image of Jodie's suicide played through her mind. Thunder began to clash and lightening struck the cave entrance while earthquakes began to erupt. Frostbite awoke to this sudden shock, but only to see shadows creep forward and the fearful sight of his sister shaking in utter terror.

"Potassium, wake up!" The predacon commanded as the shadows got closer.

'_Energon harvester?'_

_She knows what it is...but how could she sense it unless...-it was here on earth!_

_It's something she must find because ain't no one snatching her energon!_

_'Airachnid?'_

_She's going to kill. Ain't no way that fragger getting away with what she's done!_

The predacon transformed into his robot mode and lifted his sister across his right arm. Worry flamed his spark as the last time her shadows came forward, they engulfed an organic and made it witness all the pain their victim went through until it took suicide. The definition to shadows are they follow you, truth be told about the Walkers shadows are, they not just follow you, they consume you; you live in fear and pain. For these shadows to be called for meant Potassium was that scared she called for the darkness inside herself for protection...but against what?

"Chelsea, wake up!" That did it.

Silver and speckled red optics met amber concerned ones. The storm retreated back to the dormant sky and the shadows vanished for another time. Potassium twitched her bladed tail and spoke over the bond 'Energon harvester.'

Nodding, Frostbite placed his sister on the ground where she only reached just below his kneeand asked, "what happened?"

Potassium turned to face her brother and motioned for him to come. He did so, without a problem, and transformed. Mounting him and mind messaging him she said "Jodie's suicide and an Energon harvester has been located on earth. Land in Jaspers forest, i can sneak through the town and scope things out."

Frostbite growled at being commanded by his younger sister, but did so and took off.

* * *

After landing, Potassium opened her wrist device to shrink to human size.

If she wasn't small before (which she was) she felt dam right tiny!

Sprinting through the woods, like a wolf, she was as she caught the scent of the human sparklings up ahead...but being a creature would not do. No, she needed to be more human alike.

Time for shape-shifting.

Her armour changed to be more like clothing while her talons and claws appeared to be more human like. The metal on her head moulded into short black and red hair.

Not perfect, but enough to cast an illusion.

Scanning the sights and taking in the smells never ceased to amaze her and what really caught her eye was a girl with pink pigtails and very weird clothing.

What is it with humans and strange clothing?

This human wore a necklace with...-

'That's the fraggin' crystal Destiny gave to me! How the pit did that pink- headed glitch get a hold of it!'

...

'Oh wait, i remember.' It was the necklace she dropped when MECH captured her. Mission can wait, Potassium was getting that crystal back.

The door shot open as a very slagged of human came storming out, pointing an accusing finger at the machine the human got into.

'Seems like someone missed detention...shouldn't do that.'

'Pot kettle black.' Ah, yea, how quickly she forgets that her brothers on the other end of the line.

'Targets; get necklace and find Energon harvester.'

* * *

Now this wasn't so hard to do, all she did was find the girls house and sneak through the window, how hard can that be? Try having the human scream at seeing her and the passing out from hypnosis...you have to give the human some credit for giving Potassium and audo- ache...although not a wise idea. Recovering the necklace was a good thing but the next problem was finding the location to the main objective. Problem solved, just hack Ratchet's computer and download the location to space-bridge there.

Now with that all done, Potassium could safely prowl the vents and begin her search. Once found laid another problem...humans. Hissing, she changed her armour to transparent and seeped through the exit but her optics caught a glimps of a red 'bot and a large blue one.

'Great, just what i need another problem.'

So what did you think? Leave a review for me and i am sorry it might be a bit shit, it's the first and mine always turn out like that.

Going to bed now tired!


End file.
